The Slow Path
by McRaider
Summary: Doctor WhoStargate Atlantis Crossover, Rose has already had the best adventure of her life. But when her universe throws her a curve ball she's about to get another chance to relive some of the best moments ever offered to anyone. Chapter 5 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**The Slow Path  
McRaider  
Summary:** Rose Tyler was sure she'd had her adventure and seen all she was meant to have seen. But the universe isn't done with her quite yet. Now she's being given a whole new exciting beginning, fraught with danger, packed with adventures, enemies, friendships and love. Welcome to the Slow Path Rose Tyler; it is gonna be Fantastic!  
**Author's Note:** This really stemmed from several ideas all rolled into one, it began as a completely different series which didn't turn out nearly as well as I'd like it to. However, the one thing remaining constant was that I wanted to take Rose to Atlantis, I also wanted her to be happy when she was there, which is how I came up with this. Also we're going to assume that everyone was in their early thirties when they headed to Atlantis, which will put them in their early forties.  
**2nd Author's Note:** This is cross posted several places, including Teaspoons for the Mind, ninelove and TimeandChips.  
**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who soley belongs to the BBC and genius Russell T. Davies who began it again, Stargate Atlantis belongs to MGM and the geniuses Robert Cooper, Gero, Wood and anyone else I'm forgetting. Any characters you do not recognize such as Cayden are mine. John is not mine, because he is the embodiment of Nine in human...form you get the idea.  
**Pairings:** Currently Alt!Nine/Rose. Everyone else is kind of going to be a secret.  
**Rated: **PG-13 to R, nothing remarkably explicit.

**Prologue: Living a Life I could never Have  
London, England  
November 23rd, 2007**

Mickey smiled as he moved towards Rose's desk; she sat immersed in papers looking bored out of her mind. "Why don't you come to dinner with Jake an' me," Mickey questioned.

It had been just under a year since Rose, Jackie and Mickey had permanently been stranded in the alternate universe; where London had a president, and people flew zeppelins. Rose had started working for her father under the disguise of Vitech, but the organization was called Torchwood and she ran Torchwood four, on the outskirts of London near Wales. Rose hadn't dreamt of this, she'd once imagined her life with a blue or brown eyed man, now it seemed like her every moment was filled with work and Mickey badgering her to get out more.

"Mickey--" she sighed, there was just no reasoning with him. Mickey had been so nice since the goodbye. Rose had appreciated it at first, the company but she was beginning to tire of everyone dancing around her as if it had never happened. She wasn't frail, and she hated others acting like she was. The only person who treated her normally was Peter Tyler, the alternate version of her father who seemed all too willing to treat her like a normal daughter. She realized as each day passed that as much as she missed and hurt to see her Doctor again, the good memories were what she was left with, so she cherished them more with each passing moment. "I'm really just not in the mood tonight, why don't you guys go an' have fun," she lied. She'd promised Lexi she'd hang out with her tonight. Her roommate, a wonderful young Wales girl was bright and also making her way through school, they two had gotten a flat a few months back and enjoyed their time together. She had to head to her parents tonight as well after dinner.

"Come on Rose, ya haven't spent ten minutes with me! Couldn't ya just enjoy one night of dinner with me!?"

Rose looked up at her old friend, "Mickey, I'm sorry I--" she shook her head, "I just can't, I'm really not in the mood. Listen I've gotta get home; told mum I'd be home this weekend," she stood up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before grabbing her purse and leaving for her flat.

Mickey watched her go, silently cursing the Doctor for stealing Rose's heart. At that moment, Mickey realized he was losing her all over again and this time, he had the feeling she'd never return to him.

It'd been raining all day, maybe she should have expected it, and been more careful or stayed home for the night, deciding to go see her parents the next morning. The windshield wipers were working over time as she tried to focus on the street in front of her.

Tires screeched she turned her wheel as she felt the car begin to hydroplane. She felt her stomach churn in fear as she lost control of the car. She cried out in terror as the car smashed into a concrete barrier, coming to a stop, her world went black.

o0o

The first thing that struck her was the bright lights and the pain in the right side of her head. Rose groaned as pain shot through her skull, reaching a hand up to cover her eyes, she was surprised to feel a light tug against the back of her hand. She slit her eyes open to see a needle in her hand. She looked over to see where the needle and tube led, to find she was hooked up to an IV--that meant she was in a hospital. Her hand continued its path towards her head, when it was gently caught by a stronger grip.

She caught sight of a fuzzy figure for the first time, squinting slightly, her vision cleared and she was able to see a fairly clear image of her father standing there. "Da?"

"'Ello sweet heart," he whispered as he gently brought her hand down, rubbing circles over her hand with his thumb. "Your mum went to get the Doctor, everythin's gonna be fine." he explained.

"'M in a hospital?" she questioned.

Suddenly the door opened, Rose looked over to see her mother trialing behind a man with gray hair and even grayer eyes, "Yes you are, hello, I'm Doctor Wilson--can you tell me your whole name and your birthday?"

"Rose Marion Tyler--" she paused for a moment, "March 5th, 1986."

He nodded as he pressed his fingers lightly against her waist and glanced at his watch, "How about your parent's names, sister's and her birthday?"

"Peter an' Jackie Tyler, Lilly Tyler--August 23rd, 2007."

He nodded and pulled out a penlight, "This is going to hurt a bit," he shined it in both eyes. Getting a pupil reaction in both as well as her trying to pull away, "Sorry love, almost done. "Rose do you remember how you got here?"

She thought for a moment as he grabbed one of her hands, "Squeeze for me," he spoke while she continued to think. She gripped his hand hard, and then he switched to the other and repeated the task.

"Car accident--I hit another car. Are they all right?"

He smiled as he pulled her sheets out from the bottom of her bed, "Yes, they're fine. Can you press against my left hand? Good and now the right? Very good." He tucked the sheets and blankets back in and moved back to the head of her bed. He leaned against it slightly and smiled down at her, "Am I clear and how many fingers?"

"One and yeah fairly clear."

"An' you can hear everything I'm sayin'?"

She nodded slowly.

"Excellent, Rose, tell me where you were a year ago?"

Jackie and Peter both eyed each other, hoping Rose would remember their cover story. However, it was the look of pure panic on Rose's face as she glanced at her parents.

"No--" she whispered, "I--I"

"Shh, it's okay; let's try another question, Rose who was your last boyfriend? When did you date him?"

"Jimmy Stone--last year of school, dropped out--" she looked up at her parents as her mother's eyes grew wide. "Is…is that wrong?" she tried not to show her fear.

The doctor glanced back at her parents, "Could you two step outside for a moment, I'd like to ask Rose a few more questions. I'll come get you when I'm finished."

"She's my daughter!" replied Jackie.

Peter sighed and gently grabbed his wife's hand, squeezing his daughter's feet he all but dragged Jackie out into the hallway.

Dr. Wilson turned back to his patient and smiled at her softly, "What's the last thing you remember, before the accident?"

"Working with my father. I…I can't remember anything before that--what's wrong with me?" she felt panic rising in her stomach.

The doctor gently gripped her good hand, "Take it easy, it won't do any good to have a panic attack, tell me Rose, what can you recall from your childhood? Do you remember your schooling?"

Rose nodded, "A little, not much, it's all--fuzzy."

"That's okay, we'll work on that. Just breathe; we'll get you through this okay? I'd like to run a few more memory tests, based on that information we'll see what we come up with okay?" Again Rose nodded slowly, "Good girl, you sit tight, I'm going to go fill your parents in and order those tests."

o0o

Jackie sighed, crossing her arms across her chest as she paced nervously, "What if it's permanent?" she whispered.

Pete shrugged, "Then we help remind her of her past--"

"No," Jackie said suddenly, her eyes a light with a plan, "We can't Pete. I can't watch my daughter fall apart again."

Pete Tyler suddenly shook his head, looking at his wife as though she were crazy, "Are you saying you want to lie to your daughter?"

"It's just a little lie, Pete, do you want to watch her go through that pain again! Watch her fall to pieces, it's been a little under a year and she's finally getting over it! I can't let it destroy her again. No, unless she remembers, we'll pretend like nothing ever happened."

"Jacks I'm not sure that's such a good ide--"

"Pete, I've been raisin' that girl for twenty-one years, I know what's best for her."

Pete wasn't so sure anymore, there were days when he watched Jackie with Rose, and he wondered if maybe Jackie was suffocating their eldest daughter, not allowing her the chance to grow a little more, and better herself.

"I'll make you a deal," Pete suddenly said, deciding that if they were going to lie to the poor girl, then she at least deserved something else in return. "We keep the past three years a secret from Rose, then that means if and when our daughter wants to move on, then we let her. You want her to move on with her life then you have to give her a life to move on to."

Jackie glared at her husband for a moment; it was such a strange thought, to call him husband when he wasn't even from her universe. He wasn't the same Pete she'd lost, the same that Rose had tried to save by accident. "Fine," she relented, "If Rose asks, or wants to leave I'll let her."

"Willingly without pestering?" Pete prodded.

"Yes!" hissed Jackie.

o0o

Two Hours Later

Rose, Jackie and Peter all sat in her hospital room, waiting patiently for the doctor to return with the results of her tests. Rose already knew something was vastly wrong. She was considering what she'd been asked when the door opened.

"I'm afraid I don't have the best news in the world, though it could certainly be worse. Rose you're suffering from amnesia, for whatever reason your mind has blocked out the first six years of your life and the past three. You appear to remember everything between those years and several things in the past year, like working for your father, your sister's name simple things like that."

Jackie broke the uncomfortable silence, "Why doesn't she remember?"

"I'd like to say that we understand amnesia, but unfortunately its one brain damage problem we don't have a full grasp on. The mind is a very complex thing; there could be a number of reasons why you simply forgot those periods of time. Now, we're going to release you into your parents care tomorrow morning. We encourage you to try and show things from Rose's childhood and the past few years, slowly remind her of what occurred. There's a possibility you could completely regain your memory over time."

Rose shook her head, "Wait a minute…doesn't that mean there's a chance I won't as well."

Dr. Wilson sighed, "There's always that chance Rose, you may have to start over from here with your memories. However, I strongly encourage you to continue with your daily life, stay involved and active it'll help stimulate the mind."

"Three years of my life," she whispered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you better news love, I really am. We'll release you tomorrow, I'd like you on bed rest for the rest of the week and you can return to work on Monday."

o0o

**One Month Later  
December 25th, 2007  
Vancouver, Canada  
5:29 AM**

She rolled over with a soft sight, her eyes slowly slid open and she practically jumped when she saw him lying there, perpendicular to her, supported by his elbows, grinning like an idiot.

"Good morning, and Merry Christmas!" he spoke cheerfully.

She had to pause a minute to recall where she was, before realizing he had a reason for being this pleasant. Accepting that he was actually excited about Christmas for once she smiled in return as she reached her hand out and played with his dark brown hair.

"So can I give you your first Christmas present?" he questioned softly as he caught her hand and played with it for a moment, "Before the runt wakes up and ruins it?" He spoke fondly of his niece, who she knew he adored.

"Of course, and she's not a runt," she replied, surprised when as if in answer to her response he gently tugged her from the bed.

"Close your eyes, I don't do romantic often," he replied as he steered her out of their beautiful guest bedroom and towards the living room where presents sat a plenty under the tree, most of them for a five and a half year old princess.

She chuckled in anticipation, having dated him for almost a year now, there was little about him that tended to throw her off, though she had to admit, she was completely lost right now.

"Okay, open your eyes," her green eyes opened to stare at the beautifully lit tree, that he and his sister had worked so hard on the night before to bring back a little spirit after the tragic events of the past year.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

He shook his head, "Your gift is at eye level in the tree, find it," was the only direction he gave her as he gently propelled her forward. He was vaguely aware of the sound of footsteps in the hallway, he wanted this before anyone else came, though he knew it may not be possible, he hadn't been quiet about it.

She searched and searched, for a good five minutes before finally, her eyes hit it. A beautiful gray silver box, small and square, simple but beautiful, picking it out of the tree she realized it was a ring box and it was velvet. With a lip between her teeth she popped it open, only to find nothing in it. She turned to question him, when she gasped, he was down on one plaid clad knee, holding out a white gold, ring with three small and simple stones.

His blue eyes as sincere as they came he grinned up at her, his charm completely turned on, "Elizabeth, will you marry me?" He asked, oblivious to all his other surroundings, and their spectators standing in the hallway dying to hear her answer.

Elizabeth felt her eyes burn with unshed tears, a grin lit up her face as she silently nodded, unable to trust her voice. He, and the other three observes let out glorious whoops of joy as he whirled her around in the air and pressed a kiss to her lips.

When he pulled away he slid the ring over her dainty fingers and hugged her close, "Merry Christmas," he whispered as he held her for another moment.

Smiling she hugged him tight, and chuckled as she felt a tiny body hurtle into them. He pulled away and reached down to pick up his niece who was cheering still, "Merry Christmas Rodney," Elizabeth replied as she pecked his cheek again.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Coffee, over stuffed chairs and Friends  
Cardiff, Wales  
January 5th, 2009

Steven Andrew Pierce was glad to be home, well almost home. He was in Cardiff,Wales for the next two weeks checking out his apartment and hanging around. He wanted to go to all his favorite sites in London before heading to the States for the wedding then back home. He wouldn't be staying with his baby sister this year, normally he stayed with her ever time he came home for a certain amount of time; but this time he'd wanted to get away from people.

He was tired, although lately he felt tired most of the time; it was a nice short break from the realities of where they lived every day. Elizabeth had offered everyone an invitation to the wedding, a few had declined to remain back on Atlantis and take care of the beautiful snow flake city. However, almost everyone, including Ronan and Teyla had traveled to Earth to celebrate the wedding no one had expected and everyone had been waiting for.

The wedding was just over two weeks away on the 24th, they hadn't originally planned to have a wedding back in the states, but Jeannie had insisted to make it official and legal in the states as well for more rational reasons. So they had waited, patiently, he added as an after thought as he his long legs carried him towards his favorite café.

They'd planned and worked through Dr. Carter and Jeannie for a year before the time finally arrived; during those times they'd almost lost Rodney twice, John once, Carson once, and Elizabeth to a really bad case of the flu. It had been a rough year. But as Elizabeth had said; 'what better way to celebrate a new year than with a wedding to remind us there's something worth living for'.

Carson was Rodney's best man, no surprise there, and Elizabeth had asked Teyla to be her maid of honor. Though, when the time came for the dance of all the wedding party, Steven had a good feeling that Carson and John would be switching their partners.

The little bell over the door chimed when he walked in. Instantly grabbing the attention of the owner, "There's my favorite customer!" called the man behind the counter.

"Morning Edward," Steven greeted as he headed to the counter to place his order. His eyes wandered over the area, falling on the beautiful young blonde who was seated in one of his usual two seats, her legs crossed out in front of her propped up on the table, supporting the laptop on her thighs. Her hair, sandy blonde, was pulled back in a lose pony tail, but her bangs fell around her face. Steven couldn't go without noticing how beautiful she looked just from this angle, he could only imagine how lovely her face was.

"The usual Steven?" Edward questioned as he took notice of where Steven's eyes were at. "She started comin' here a little over a year ago, shortly after your last visit actually. She's a real sweet girl, a bit of a sad history, but full of life. She's very bright, actually I think you'd like 'er."

"What's her name?"

Edward smile, "Rose Tyler, just slips off your tongue, doesn't it?"

Steven nodded, "She got a fella?"

"A boy comes in with her once in awhile, but she's not interested, least she doesn't appear to be." Edward replied handing the coffee cup over.

"Thanks; well perhaps I should go inform Miss Tyler that she's in my seat," he replied with his thick northern accent before striding towards her.

Rose wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, between the home work she was supposed to be doing, and the newest email from her mother, she was too annoyed to notice anyone else. That was until someone came to stand right beside her. She swiveled her head back like a child, surprised at how tall he turned out to be, and gave him a warm smile, "Can I help you?"

He shrugged, "Can I join you?" he questioned with an accent Rose could have sworn she'd heard before.

She didn't see why not so she shrugged, "Sure."

"Thank you, I'm Steven Pierce by the way, Dr. Steven Pierce."

She nodded, "Rose Tyler--not a Doctor yet."

Steven smiled, she certainly did seem to have spunk, "Not a doctor yet? But that implies you're trying?"

"Yeah, I'm studyin' for my masters in astrophysics right now."

Steven felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up at her words, she didn't exactly strike him as the sort to be running after aliens but as he looked at her, he saw maturity beyond her years there, he saw sadness in her eyes. Similar to all those who lived on Atlantis, "Astrophysics? Really what led you there?"

She shrugged again, "I've always dreamt of travelin' through the stars." She shook her head for a moment, "Mum says it's a stupid dream an' that I should get my heads out of the cloud. She doesn't believe in--"

"Aliens?" Steven chuckled as Rose nodded, "Do you?"

Rose couldn't say no, after all she'd worked at Torchwood for the past three years, least that's what her father said. Her mother completely denied the existence of aliens, though she was well aware of Torchwood and Cybermen. "I believe there's a lot more out there than we think; and I don't think we should just sit here like ducks on a pond waitin' for something to come an' get us."

He liked her, from the first moment he'd heard her voice, but now he felt as though his stomach were going to twist itself in knots. She didn't appear to just be some girl, she had knowledge.

"What about you?" She felt stupid sitting here talking about aliens with a man she'd never met before, but there was something about him. She was drawn to him, she trusted him. Not the kind of trust she had in Mickey or in Jake, but a stronger sort of trust.

"Oh I believe in aliens," he returned smiling widely, thinking of all the aliens, and humans he'd met off world, and some of the ones living in the city. Even now he knew of two immediate aliens--make that four that were walking planet earth and no one was the wiser.

Rose chuckled out loud, they were really talking about aliens; she shook her head in disbelief before studying him. He was handsome, an angular face, large nose with tea pot ears to match, though his soft looking dark brown hair seemed to soften the affect. She guessed he was in his late thirties, dressed in black jeans, a gray jumper and a black leather jacket with Velcro patches on either side that appeared to be missing. His hair was short, but not crew cut short. His eyes were strikingly blue gray and spoke of wisdom beyond his years. "We're actually sittin' here talkin' about aliens."

He grinned, and she realized his grin was manic, but stunning, showing his teeth and his excitement, "Yeah, we are. So tell me Rose Tyler, soon to be Doctor, what brings you to my favorite spot?" He questioned gesturing to the quiet spot she'd picked in the corner of the café.

She felt her heart flutter at the sound of her first name on his tongue before shrugging. She closed her laptop down and offered him a short smile, "Hope I didn't actually steal your spot. I was goin' through a rough time a while back, when I found this café. It was the perfect escape, no one bothered me, Eddie gave me non-stop coffee and peace. Now I come here every day, sometimes before work, sometimes after. But every day I come here and have a cup or two of coffee an' relax."

"This place is perfect for that, I used to come here during breaks when I worked at the hospital. My chance to relax and take a load off as the American's says," he answered.

"What are you a Doctor of?"

"I'm a surgeon among other things, but I specialized in genetics, rare diseases I'm a nephrologist."

"Do you still work at the hospital then?"

He shook his head, "No, I was offered a--" Steven paused smiling at the thought of his job now, "A far worthier job two years ago. Big change an' a big move, but I'm happy. I work for the United Air Force."

Rose nodded, "You enjoy that? You don't sound American."

"I'm not, I was born and raised in Salford, Lancashire; I moved to Cardiff when I was offered head surgeon at the hospital at thirty. Then I was offered a new job six years later."

"You're forty then?"

"Thirty-nine."

Rose nodded, "Twenty two," she offered in reply, seeing it only fair that since he shared she would as well.

"That's a fun age, I actually work with a girl not much older than you, she's--interesting," he smiled thinking about Cayden Beckett.

"Well I should be gettin' to work--" she paused as she stood up to stash her computer away, she wanted to say more. "I'll see you then?"

He smiled at her again with that manic grin, "Imagine I'll be eating lunch or dinner here yeah. You eat lunch right?"

She chuckled, "Every day 'round one."

"Sounds like a worthy time. Maybe I'll see you then."

She nodded before offering him another quick smirk and leaving the café with a wave to Edward at the counter.

Steven watched her leave and felt his heart pounding. She was different, he worked with women every day, and generally he met new ones every day. This was different, more different than Nina--it was as though his heart beat for the first time since that fateful day a year ago.

o0o

Steven was lounging in in his flat that night when his cell phone rang, he knew who it was immediately, didn't need to answer it, but he did anyway. "Hello Elizabeth," he managed as she began to speak. He smiled as he listened to her for a moment; she was like his younger sister, though much older than his real younger sister, Steven had developed a relationship with Elizabeth. Especially since Nina, "I'm fine, how are you? I'm sure you are, but I think you'll be fine. Elizabeth we've discussed--actually." He paused as Rose popped into his mind again, "I met a girl today. No I say girl because she's only twenty-two. Don't give me that look Elizabeth; because I know you and I know what look you'd be giving me if you were standing in front of me. Can I tell you about her first!?"

Elizabeth hung up the phone twenty minutes later, with a look of shock on her face. Rodney chose that minute to walk through the door, holding up two ties, "'Lizabeth--" he paused when he saw the look on her face, "What? What is it? Is Steven okay?" He was instantly worried about his friend.

"I think Steve just met the woman he's going to marry," she whispered.

"What!?" Rodney was stunned, Elizabeth was a rational woman, for that matter Steven was a rational man. "Where do you get that idea?!"

"I just talked to him for half an hour almost, and all he could talk about was the wonderful girl he'd met today, how she was so smart and funny. He just kept going, and finally I asked him if she was pretty. He acted like I was crazy and said haven't you listened to a word I've said she'd gorgeous. Rodney, I'm serious."

Rodney smiled softly, "Well if Prince Charming really likes her that much then we'll no doubt meet her at the wedding, now answer the question, blue or black."

"Rodney for god sakes it's a black and white wedding, the black." She rolled her eyes smiling at her future husband. She shook her head, he drove John and Steven crazy, calling John Captain Kirk and Steven Prince Charming for their ability with girls. And yet here he was, Rodney, the most arrogant, stubborn, loving man she'd ever met, getting married first on the city of Atlantis, paving the way to many more in the next ten years she was sure of it.

o0o

Steven got to know Rose over the course of the next week, talking with her; sometimes they'd meet for lunch, sometimes for dinner. He hadn't told her about Nina yet, afraid what she might think. He'd taken her out to dinner twice already, only a matter of days since meeting her, Steven was feeling her pull full force at this point.

He was sitting in the café Friday afternoon, on the phone again with Elizabeth, having a quiet conversation. She ceased to amaze him, she was getting married in less than a week, and she refused to talk to her husband about her nerves, instead she called him and talked to him. But then Rodney was no doubt calling and telling Carson about his own fears. Steven guessed it evened out in the process. The rest of Atlantis was gating home two days before the wedding, and the rest of the wedding party was either here on earth, or coming home that day.

He was just beginning to get anxious about where his lunch date was when the bell rang, and she walked through the door. Looking frustrated, and tired but happy to be there. She went over to the counter putting in her order before moving towards Steven. She hesitated when she saw him on the phone, but he gently waved her over.

"I know--I'll be there in time for dinner, I've got the tux already. Everything's gonna be fine--" Rolling his eyes, Steven heard Rose give a unladylike snort before he continued, "Elizabeth I--well I hadn't thought about it…" he paused sighing, he hated how well his boss and friend knew him.

He glanced over at Rose, who was sitting there nervously, "Rose, do you like weddings?"

Rose glanced up at him skeptically before shrugging, "Yeah," she replied.

"Would you like to be my date to the wedding event of the year?" he questioned.

She was surprised to hear him ask, she remembered him mentioning the wedding at one point, but only quickly. She didn't know what to say but gave him a smile, "Sure," she finally managed.

For a moment she was sure he was simply asking to appease his friend, but when his face lit up like a child at Christmas, she knew he was honestly thrilled she'd agreed. Suddenly she was also equally pleased she'd agreed.

"Elizabeth, I just got a date for the wedding--course she said yes, she obviously has fantastic taste," he grinned as Rose chuckled softly, curling up in the overstuffed chair. "Yes I'll see you soon, relax. I'll talk to you later Elizabeth. Tell Rodney I said hello. All right, bye." He hung up the phone and gave Rose a grateful smile. "Thank you for saying yes."

"Wasn't lying, I love weddings. You said it was in the states?"

"Yeah, small church in Colorado, friends of theirs got married a few years back there, Elizabeth liked the place and decided it was perfect for. As for Rodney, who knows I think he'll do and agree to anything as long as Elizabeth walks down that isle in the end."

"How long will we be there for?"

"Well the wedding is a week from tomorrow, and I promised to be there on Thursday afternoon so that we could all go to dinner, then the next night is the wedding rehearsal and dinner for friends and family involved in the wedding. Then the wedding is at ten in the morning, pictures right after, then the reception is at 2."

"What time does the plane leave?"

"Thursday around six in the morning, should put us in Colorado around eight or nine in the evening. It's a long ride--"

Rose shook her head, "It's fine, I'll need to find a dress."

Steven nodded, "I'll pay, I mean I'm dragging you there."

Rose waved him off, "Nonsense, I'll pay, but you do have to come with me," she grinned.

"You've got yourself a deal!"

o0o

Rose and Steven hit every shop they could find, until they finally found a dress they could both agree on. It had been one of the best experiences Rose could ever recall. Steven had actually enjoyed shopping, "I don't exactly get to shop where I go, so it's a treat to see the latest styles," he'd explained as they'd wandered around in the mall all day.

They'd been shopping for hours, as they made their way back to his car; Rose was just putting her bag in the back seat when they heard screaming from the center of the small town, screeching of tires and a large explosion.

Steven was off before she was, running towards the scene; Rose was dead on his heels though, answering her phone when she heard it go off, "We're on our way Mickey--me an' a friend. What the 'ell do you mean it was a Weevil!? I'll talk to you when we get there!" she slammed the phone shut as they reached the scene.

Rose saw the creature they'd had locked up downstairs of Torchwood for weeks, and instantly withdrew her gun from the holster on her back. What surprised her further was when Steven also pulled one out, both pointing it at the creature who appeared to be ready to attack again.

"I've got two injured!" came Mickey's voice from a few feet away as he tried to get to the poor person beside the creature's form.

"Mickey don't move!" Rose ordered as the Weevil suddenly turned, glaring at the pair pointing guns at it.

Mickey didn't listen, Rose watched as the creature's attention immediately moved from her to her best friend. A second later both she and Steven were emptying their clips into the creature. Mickey Smith watched in horror as the Weevil that had almost attacked him dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" screamed Rose as she grabbed Mickey by the collar, meanwhile Steven rushed to the person on the ground who was bleeding profusely from the neck. She'd lost consciousness several seconds ago, as he pressed his fingers to her neck he sighed.

"I--" Mickey began but stopped when Steven glanced up at the two of them.

"She's dead," Steven whispered.

Rose sighed and looked at the ground, "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she knelt down to the poor woman and closed her eyes gently.

Steven reached out and pressed his hand to her hand, "I'll go check on the other victims," he saw that Rose needed a minute with her friend.

Rose stood up glaring at Mickey, she was almost too livid to speak to her friend. "You call an ambulance?" she demanded quickly.

Mickey was smart enough to see how angry his ex was and simply nodded. Watching her as she pulled out her cell phone, "Hi dad--" Mickey watched her walk away as she began to explain everything that had just occurred.

Jake moved over towards Mickey and gave him a soft smile, "You all right?"

"No--my--Rose wants to kill me, and I was really bein' stupid. She's our leader Jake, an' I defied her order by moving in to check on that girl."

Jake shrugged, "Be fair Mickey, she was dyin' you were concerned."

"Mickey, Jake;" Rose called from a few feet away, still on the phone with her father, "Da' wants to speak with you. Mickey we'll discuss this later."

Seeing that things appeared to be under control, Rose leaned against a near by telephone pole and took a deep calming breath. She'd almost lost it at the sight of the Weevil approaching Mickey; her mind filled with thoughts of the creature tearing the black man to pieces. She couldn't imagine losing him; her eyes quickly scanned the area, finally landing on the lean figure of Steven as he helped load the other two victims into the back of an ambulance. She'd been so surprised when he drew his own gun, and emptied the clip into the creature as if he'd been doing it all along.

She could see they both still had their secrets, but she hoped that those secrets could be unveiled sooner rather than later. Because as she watched his muscled body lift the gurney up and close the doors, she realized he was the one. Maybe they weren't dating yet, but as she stared at him, watching as he turned slowly until he spotted her, she realized he was the one she'd spend forever with. His eyes met her, and if Rose hadn't been so many meters away she would have seen he had the same dawning in his blue eyes.

As he moved towards her the rest of the sirens, and talking faded away, he reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it, "You all right?" he whispered. Less than twenty minutes ago they'd been shopping and so full of energy, now they both sounded and felt ready to drop.

She choked back a half sob half laugh before shaking her head, "I've been better," she looked up into his beautiful eyes, "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Welcome to my job--sort of." he replied softly.

She chuckled this time, "Me too, except this really is my job and what you just saw is what I go through every day."

Steven looked down at Rose, she was a little less than a head shorter than him, and as he met her beautiful eyes, he pushed strands of blonde back from her face and smiled, "Oh Rose," he whispered. He wanted to offer her forever, right here and now. He wanted to hire her, knowing she'd make a great part of the team, wanted to take her with him forever. He couldn't--at least not yet. Instead he pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and disappeared into his strong arms, resting her head against his forehead, listening to the thud of his heartbeat. She closed her eyes, filling her nose with his scent. "I have to be back in Colorado by the end of the month," he whispered.

"How long will you be gone?" she was afraid to hear his answer, especially if it was going to be longer than a day or two. She couldn't imagine spending longer than a day or so without him anymore.

He sighed, "A very long time, it's usually months before we get back here. Unless there's some sort of emergency."

She nodded sadly, "Oh--well I'll tell my parents tomorrow at lunch. I'll meet you at the airport in London an hour before the plane ride."

Steven captured her face, looking at her, so glad to see she looked as lost as he did at the idea of leaving one another, "Let's spend every moment we can together. I promise you, I'll figure something out." he murmured as he leaned down.

Rose met his kiss with a passion as the entire world disappeared around them. She didn't just feel sparks fly at the kiss; she felt a whole damn nuclear war. He was amazing, and as he deepened the kiss she was sure she almost felt her knees turn to jelly.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Wedding of the Century

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of:_

_Doctor M. Rodney McKay, PhD_

_and_

_Doctor Elizabeth J. Weir PhD_

_Dress is formal and there will be a reception_

_Afterwards to celebrate the happy couple_

_January 24th, 2009_

_Wedding: 10 am_

_Reception 2pm_

Elizabeth stared at the beautiful scrawling they'd asked for, it was two days away and she felt like everything had passed so quickly. Then there were moments, when she'd be sitting, cuddled close to Rodney thinking the time couldn't possibly come any faster.

She sighed and looked over what was in front of her, her garter was her blue object, she was carrying her great grandmother's pearls as her something old, Rodney had bought her a beautiful locket for her something new, now she just had to find something barrowed.

She suddenly felt hands slip to her sides and a kiss pressed against her cheek, she smiled, remembering when she had to hide how she felt about this man as he hugged her for a moment, "Carson and I are going to pick up Steven and Rose, then we're going to dinner, are we meeting you there or would you like to come?"

"I'm picking up the girls so we'll meet you there."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Without another word he headed out the door. Elizabeth smiled, glad that there would be things that never changed between them. He didn't say I love you, not often it wasn't in him, but that was okay, because Elizabeth knew when Rodney did say it, he meant it every time.

o0o

Rose had found the plane ride more enjoyable than she'd originally thought it would be. They'd spent almost fifteen hours on an air plane, with someone she'd only known a week and a half, and yet they hadn't stopped talking the entire flight.

The stepped off the plane at 8pm Colorado time, fingers entwined as they made their way towards baggage claim, "Steven!" a Scottish voice rang over the crowd, proving to anyone that in a time of need Carson was good at his job of being heard.

Steven turned and smiled at the sight of his friends. Pulling Rose close behind him, they made their way over to the open area where Rodney and Carson stood.

"Good to see your still in one piece chap," Steven offered patting Rodney on the shoulder. "Carson," Steven then gently squeezed Rose's hand and smiled, "Gentlemen, this is Rose, Rose this is Drs Rodney McKay our groom and Carson Beckett, our Scot."

"Nice to meet ya lass," Carson gave her a homely kind grin, she felt her nervousness ease a little at the sight of him. She glanced over at Rodney who wasn't saying much, only to see Carson nudge the man, "Be nice Rodney."

"Sorry, hello Rose." He offered.

"Ye'll have to excuse him love, he's a bit nervous, weddin' an' all," offered Carson as he took the girl by the arm, leading her away to the baggage claim. Steven shook his head and chuckled at the sight, glad they appeared to like her.

"Come on Rodney," Steven grabbed his friend's shoulder and led him away.

o0o

They arrived at the Bar and Grill shortly after 8:30, "There you are! We've got a table already!" A beautiful dark haired girl with clear blue eyes said grinning from ear to ear.

"Rose, this is my little sister, Cayden, Cay this is Rose Tyler."

The enthusiastic girl couldn't have been more than twenty-two or twenty-three, with straight hair and bright eyes, Rose felt a comfort as the girl grabbed her hand and led her back to the table, "We've been dying to meet you! You must be quite a lass to steal Steven's heart!" she was wild and full of energy, and as Rose clasped the girls' hand in return, she realized this family wasn't at all afraid to grab people and pull them anywhere.

Cayden led her over to a table where seven other people sat, including one small girl who was sitting between a sandy blonde woman and a dark haired woman. "Okay so we'll do this in order, on the end we have Dr. Kate Heightmeyer, next to her is Teyla Emmagan, Jeannie Miller, that's her daughter Madison Miller, the blushing bride Dr. Elizabeth Weir, next to her is our very own Captain Kirk, Colonel John Sheppard, and last but not least is Ronan Dex.

"Everyone this is Rose," Steven finished off as he placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing her a little ease as she smiled at everyone.

"Uncle Rodney! Look at my picture!" Madison spoke up holding up whatever she'd been drawing. Rodney smiled as Jeannie, Kate and Teyla slid out, allowing him into the booth.

Rodney smiled as he looked at the picture. "That's--" he paused trying to figure out what it was, and silently thanking God there weren't fridges in Atlantis. "Very nice."

Jeannie snorted softly before turning to Rose, "I'm sorry you had to meet my socially inept brother first, I'm Jeannie Miller," she greeted shaking Rose's hand.

"Nice to meet you; do you work with them too?"

Jeannie nodded, "I have for two years now," she paused slightly, her mind wandering back to the familiar face that was missing in her life. She instantly pulled herself back and smiled, "Well we haven't heard much about you Rose, so tell us! We'd love to get to know the woman who stole the heart of our Prince Charming."

"Can we leave the nick names out of this please!?" Steven whined as he pulled a chair over with Carson and they joined the table with everyone else.

Jeannie smirked, her eyes catching Carson's quickly before she turned back to Rose, "What do you do Rose?"

The young woman shrugged, "I work for my father at his industry called Vitech."

Steven glanced at her, "It's okay Rose, you're safe here," he offered.

She looked over at him before nodding, "It's a secret organization called Torchwood."

"You work for Torchwood!?" Rodney jumped in excitement.

"You must be a tough cookie," John piped in from across the table.

Surprised and unsure what to do Rose glanced around the table, "You know about Torchwood?"

"Aye, we work with some of their best--most of whom we stole in the first place."

The conversation faded into Rose's life, her hopes and dreams, some of her more wild dreams. Tales of Steven and the group and their jobs of what they could tell. And as the night wore on, Rose realized she may have finally found her place in the grand world.

o0o

_January 24th, 2009  
Saturday 9:56 AM_

Rose had met more the night before the wedding; she'd spent the night with the girls talking until the early hours of the morning. They'd all gone to the salon to get their hair and nails done. Now here they all sat helping or watching Elizabeth get into her wedding dress.

There was a knock on the door, drawing all the attention in the room as Steven stepped in, his hands over his eyes, followed closely by another man; Rose had met the day before named Daniel Jackson.

"Everyone decent?" he questioned, peeking through his fingers causing most of the women to chuckle. Steven removed his hand and immediately met Rose's eyes, giving her a wink he headed over to Elizabeth, completely enthralled by her beauty, "You look fantastic," he whispered gently as he looked at her.

Elizabeth felt her cheeks grow warm, "Thanks Steven, I'm terrified," she whispered.

Steven smiled sadly as he pulled a small box out of his coat, "Here," he whispered.

"What's this?" she asked looking at the box.

"Only way to find out is to open it."

Elizabeth did just that and gasped, inside was a familiar bracelet woven twine holding little charms in it, she recalled what each one meant too. "For balance, elegance, beauty, compassion and love." Steven gently tied it around her thin wrists.

"I can't take this--"

Steven shook his head, "Of course you can, you need something barrowed, it's the tradition, and--Nina would want you to have it," he replied.

Elizabeth sighed as she wiped a tear away, "Thank you," she managed.

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're amazing and Rodney is one lucky man to be getting you. Atlantis is lucky to have you as our leader, and I'm lucky to have you as my best friend."

She nodded and gave him a hug for a moment, allowing the love and warmth coming from him to seep into her bones before pulling away. Steven smiled at her for one more moment, then turned and looked at the gorgeous women in the wedding party, "All right ladies, over to the church, we've got a wedding to go to!" he exclaimed in excitement.

The women chuckled, allowing Steven to escort them out and over to the church. Daniel walked over to Elizabeth and gave her a warm smirk, "I'm honored to be escorting you down the isle, your father would be proud," he offered as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Thank you Daniel," taking a deep shuddering breath she grabbed his arm and smiled, "Let's get this show on the road."

Steven escorted Rose down the isle and sat her with Elizabeth's side, including some of the people she'd met last night and spoken to. He glanced over at Rodney who was standing up at the altar looking terrified but dignified. Carson stood right beside him, grinning like an idiot.

"Rodney, she's gorgeous," Steven offered before heading back to the back of the church to escort his partner down the isle.

Beautiful Savior started to play, and Rodney smiled as Madison and Elizabeth's nephew came walking down the isle, Maddie throwing small rose petals all the way as she grinned at her uncle in excitement.

Rodney chuckled as Madison bowed as told to the altar, before launching herself at Uncle Rodney and giving him a hug. No matter how unorthodox it was, Rodney felt his tension ease a little as he returned the hug and then sent her on her way. Ronan and Kate made their way down the isle, both looking far too good. Bowing to the altar in tradition, they separated. Next came Steven and Cayden. Cayden was all smiles as she kept her arm looped through Steven's. They too bowed then separated, in which Steven threw Rose a wink where he stood beside the others.

John came next with Jeannie at his side, she wasn't watching where she was walking though; if Rodney had been paying attention he would have realized his baby sister was eyeing Carson, just as much as the Scotsman was eyeing her.

Finally Teyla came, by herself looking absolutely breathtaking as she made her way down the isle, paving the way for the bride. The standard music began, the organ ringing through the acoustic church, as the doors opened. "Wow," was all the scientist could manage as Elizabeth appeared behind the door, Daniel at her side, gently gripping her hand as it was wrapped around his arm.

Carson smiled as he gently patted Rodney on the back, hoping to keep the man breathing. Carson was happy for the two. Elizabeth and Rodney had come a long way, and he was fairly sure Rodney's all powerful ancient couple days helped propel them forward and realize they cared about each other a lot more than originally thought.

Elizabeth reached the altar, Daniel placed a kiss on her cheek and turned to sit on her side of the church. Rodney gazed at Elizabeth in complete awe, "You are--" he shook his head slowly, "Amazing." he whispered.

She smirked, quirking her eye brow, causing him to chuckle as well as Carson who was watching them, "Not so bad yourself." she replied.

o0o

"Elizabeth you may recite your vows, then place the ring on Rodney's finger and recite 'with this ring I thee wed'." The priest instructed.

Elizabeth smiled softly as she accepted the ring from Teyla, rolling it around in her hand for a moment, she took Rodney's hand and smiled, "Rodney, there have been day when you've driven me to a whole new level of diplomacy; you can make me crazy, angry and furious in less than two seconds. But then there are those moments when you surprise me further by your spoken and unspoken endless support, the unconditional love you refuse to admit you show to anyone but me. And while it's taken some close calls, I meant what I said four years ago when I told you I loved you. I'm a better person having known you; it's an honor to know you feel the same way. With this ring I thee wed." she slipped it over his fingers.

Rodney smiled softly, before taking the ring from Carson and looked at Elizabeth in return, "I'm an orderly person, who needs precise and perfection. I expect the best from everyone, and I lack people skills and social skills. When I met you, all of that flew right out the window. Love isn't orderly, there's nothing precise or perfect about it. It's complicated and more than I can handle. When I think about the times I've had to fight for everything I've ever believed in, I realize it's always been your face right there; I'd offer you the whole world if I could. With this ring I thee wed."

"Elizabeth do you take Rodney to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Elizabeth smiled, squeezing his hands, "I do."

"Rodney, do you take Elizabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Rodney replied.

"By the powers invested in me, the holy Catholic church and by the state of Colorado I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Rodney wasted no time pulling her close and kissing her.

o0o

The wedding reception was amazing, Elizabeth danced with Captain Jack O'Neill, and Rodney danced with both his sister and Samantha Carter. It was a night Rose was sure she'd never forget.

Later after dinner, the dance floor was opened up to everyone. Steven swept Rose up into his arms and smiled as he danced away the rest of the night with this beautiful woman in his arms, "You seem to get along well," he whispered as he held her close.

Rose smiled, taking in his familiar scent again, her mind flashing back for a moment.

_"Rose I've just remembered!"_

_"Wha?"_

_"I can dance! I can dance!"_

_"Actually Doctor I thought Jack might like this dance--"_

_"I'm sure he would Rose, I'm absolutely certain, but who with?" He asked dancing around like the goofball he was._

_She giggled grabbing his hand nonetheless as he spun her around._

Rose shook her head for a moment then looked up at the familiar face, "Sorry, wha'?" she asked softly.

"You all right?" Steven questioned.

She nodded, "Yeah, positive. What were you saying?"

"I said you seem to be getting along well with everyone," he replied.

"They're wonderful you've got amazing friends." She looked around and smiled as she saw Carson dancing with Jeannie. She took a moment just to watch them. Jeannie was staring up into Carson's eyes, and he looked right back at her. They weren't really speaking, just dancing slowly to the music as they watched each other. "They're in love," Rose whispered softly pointing.

Steven glanced up and saw the couple and smiled, "Yes they are," he replied as he tightened his hold on his Rose, "Are you?"

She gazed up at him and smiled, "Yeah--I think I might be," she replied quietly in surprise that she'd admitted it.

Steven leaned down and kissed her, capturing her lips against his. She returned the kiss with a passion, she was positive, she was definitely in love.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it's been crazy here at college, Spring Break starts in an hour for me and sadly I think I have more work to do over the next week then I do during school weeks. There's one more chapter after this, and then as soon as I get around to having time to write the second "episode" of the series I'll begin posting that.

Chapter Four: The Greatest Story Ever Told  
January 31st, 2009

_I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body  
Close to mine.  
Its the way we touch that sends me  
Its a way we'll always be  
Your kiss, your pretty smile you know I'd die for  
Oh baby, you're all I need.  
And if I lived a thousand years  
You know, I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
That day.  
But if destiny decided  
I should look the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you,  
Just how much I really need you  
Did I tell you that I love you tonight?  
--Greatest Story Ever Told, by Steve Lee_

The next week passed all too quickly in Rose's mind, most of which she spent with Steven, whether in his apartment just chatting or around town. They got to know one another better, and enjoyed talking. Rose went to sleep every night, feeling lost without him. She'd dream of him, taking her to unbelievable places, showing her the stars and the end of the world. She dreamt of a bravery she wished she had. When she woke up in the morning she dreaded that she was getting closer and closer to the day he'd have to leave to go back to his job.

Finally that day had arrived; they stood in the airport, his pack sitting next to his feet on the floor as he stood in front of her. "I'll see you around yeah?" he asked softly, his heart breaking at the thought of leaving her and possibly never coming back. For the first time he felt like returning to Atlantis, would be the worst thing he could possibly do.

She smiled, trying to hide the tears she couldn't quite explain, "Course," she replied as softly as he'd asked.

He nodded and gently took her face between his hands, "Take care of yourself Rose Tyler," he whispered as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you," she replied, she hadn't meant to say it. Even after the wedding, neither had openly said the three words, afraid it would ruin something.

"I love you too," he answered hugging her close, "I'll be back, just as soon as I can," He silently wished that would be much sooner than he knew it to be.

With another war like kiss he squeezed her hand before stepping onto the airplane, never looking back for a second glance, knowing if he looked back he'd never leave her.

o0o

March 3rd, 2009

Life went on without Steven, although Rose saw him everywhere and dreamt about him every night. Her heart broke further with each passing day, her roommate and family watched the young woman just go through the motions. She sat silently in the chair in their café; tears in her eyes as she tried to imagine his face and his voice.

She wasn't the only one however; millions of light years away, one of Atlantis' finest doctors was slowly going insane. Carson had taken notice the past two weeks they'd spent on Atlantis, but it wasn't until Steven had almost neglected to catch a fatal mistake, that Carson brought it up that evening at dinner.

"I think we should offer Rose a position. It's not like we don't have any openings. She's brilliant--" he began that evening as he, Jeannie, Rodney and Elizabeth sat around the table.

Elizabeth sighed, she'd been expecting this conversation as she sat down next to her husband of five weeks, who didn't appear to want anything to do with this conversation, "Carson, she's--" truth was Elizabeth didn't have any excuses for why Rose shouldn't come to Atlantis. To say she wasn't educated wasn't true, Rose had her A-levels and by this time she should have finished her masters in astrophysics. She had the potential for greatness.

"Give her a chance Elizabeth," whispered Jeannie.

Carson continued, smiling at Jeannie "If not for him then for Atlantis, our patients can't afford for Steven to continue like this."

"Rodney?"

The scientist she'd married, who held her heart, looked up at her. He sighed, rolling his blue eyes, "I can take her on a student. Truth is I miss Steven, it's just like when Nina died. If Rose makes him happy--" Rodney shrugged, he hated being pleasant at times.

Elizabeth nodded, "All right then, I'll see what I can do."

o0o

Peter Tyler sat in his office of their mansion, reading the latest reports with mounting concern. It had come to his attention that in the past three weeks, since the departure of one Steven Pierce, his daughter had become slightly more reckless, and in their job, they couldn't afford recklessness. Aside this report was another one, from a Dr. Elizabeth Weir-McKay and the President of the United States of America.

_Mr. Tyler,_

_I'm writing to you concerning your daughter, Rose Marion Tyler, a bright young woman full of potential and brilliance. I came to know her over the course of a short week where she attended my wedding with one of my leading physicians Dr. Steven Pierce._

_Your daughter and her experience with aliens would prove quite helpful in my line of work. I cannot reveal much to you, but I'm sure you've heard some things, as we've certainly heard of Torchwood. I hope you understand I'm not trying to step on any toes; however I'm requesting your daughter join us in our fight._

_Perhaps another reason I am writing to you, is like myself, you understand what it is like to be unable to stay in one place for any length of time. From the short time I spent with your daughter I could sense she was very similar to this. The job we're offering her, will give her chances to do things she never could have imagined._

_I want you to also understand the risks; she could die, or never return to you. However, I feel she would enjoy her position here considerably in my city._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Dr. Elizabeth Weir McKay_

There was also a letter enclosed from the President of the United States requesting the same. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to say no, and keep his daughter safe forever. However, at the same time he'd already done far too much protecting by not telling her the truth after her amnesia. What Rose needed now was a chance to spread her wings again and fly. She'd never be happy here; he knew that, now he just had to convince Jackie of the same thing.

o0o

She found Steven sitting at a table off in the corner, staring out the window, his brows furrowed and his eyes a stormy blue, like the ocean outside. She glanced down at the file in hand, before tossing it on the table by his side with a resounding smack.

He looked to the file, then up at her, "What's this?" he questioned.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Elizabeth hid her smile, "You were right, Rose is absolutely remarkable. Both England's president and Americas appear to agree. All the papers have been signed; including Rodney's where he agrees to take her on as a student until she's earned a Doctorate. Her father seems to agree with the rest of us, she's better off here. We've scheduled contact with Earth in about twenty minutes, so you should get ready if you want to go get her."

His eyes grew wide and bright at this, "You're serious?"

Elizabeth allowed the smile to show and shrugged, "My top physician seems to think you need her as much as Atlantis needs me and Rodney. Hard to turn a thought like that down. Go get the woman you love Steven."

He didn't need further prodding; he jumped to his feet pressing a kiss to her forehead and was off for earth.

o0o

Steven reached London roughly twenty-four hours after leaving Atlantis. Deciding the best way to contact Rose was by phone he quickly dialed her cell phone.

Mickey sat silently in the hospital room, a similar position he'd been in just over a year ago, waiting for Rose Tyler to wake up; she'd been attacked by a weevil, she was lucky to have made it without any serious injuries. He jumped when her cell phone rang. Mickey rapidly located the cell and looked at the screen, reading Steven he answered it, "Hello?"

"Who's this? Where's Rose?"

"This is Mickey Smith, who's this?"

Steven glanced around, suddenly concerned, he vaguely remembered Mickey from the incident with the alien called a Weevil. "This is Doctor Steven Pierce; isn't this Rose's phone?"

"Yeah it is--see the thing is there's been an accident? You should probably get here soon. We're at Albion hospital…"

"I know the hospital; I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging up the phone, Steven felt his stomach churn in fear. The hospital wasn't that far away, he grabbed a taxi, riding it all the way there.

It was thirty minutes after getting the phone call, when Steven reached the hospital. He hurried through the doors and over to one of the nurse's stations, "I'm looking for Rose Tyler's room?"

"Down the hall to your left, they brought her in about eight hours ago," the nurse offered smiling up at the former doctor, "It's nice to see you again Steven, you should visit more often."

Steven grinned and patted the woman's hand before heading down the hallway. He glanced into the window of her room and felt his heart thud at the sight. She laid on the bed, unmoving, bandages and bruises on her face. He slowly opened the door, he hadn't noticed Mickey yet, his eyes fixated on the beautiful injured woman before him.

Mickey's eyes grew wide at the sight of the familiar looking man. There were obvious differences, this man had a little more hair, he wasn't wearing an old worn leather jacket, but he looked identical to Rose's first doctor--the one she'd forgotten about and no one had told her.

"Y--you're Steven!?"

Steven finally looked over at Mickey and nodded as he sat down on the edge of the bed, he reached down with one hand, gripping Rose's. His other hand gently began to caress her pale soft cheeks. "How is she?" he whispered softly.

Mickey shook his head for a minute, trying to get passed what he was seeing before he cleared his throat, "She's got a few broken ribs, a concussion, but the doctors said she'd be fine. She was attacked by a weevil."

"They're great here, always have been," he whispered, ignoring his last comment as he leaned over and pressed a feather light kiss to her forehead, "Hey, where's my angel?" he murmured.

"The doctor's aren't sure when she'll wake up," Mickey offered softly.

However, Rose must have heard his voice, because Steven was thrilled to see her beautiful hazel brown eyes begin to flutter and finally slide open. He watched them focus for a minute, until Rose finally saw him in view. She reached her hand out weakly, caressing his cheek. "Steven?" she managed to croak feebly.

"It's me Rose, I'm here. I've missed you," he whispered, gripping the cool hand against his cheek.

She smiled, sniffling lightly as tears filled her eyes, "Missed you too," she replied as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her beautiful soft lips.

"Get some rest; I'll let the doctors know you're awake. Once you're feeling better we're going to talk." Steven instructed he remained by her side for a few more minutes, just gazing at her, feeling his heart soar that she was alive and he was near her.

o0o

Rose didn't awake again until the next morning, to the sight of Steven sitting at her side, his head at her side, facing her, his features were relaxed as he slept soundly, one hand clutching her's, the other pillowing his head.

She smiled softly as she reached out and gently ran a hand through his soft hair. He'd let it grow out a little; it was just long enough that she could run her fingers through it, she liked it like this. It dulled the sharpness of his features, making him look twice as handsome as he already had been.

Eyes fluttered open; a smile crossed his sweet features as he looked up at her. "You're awake," he murmured softly.

She grinned wider, "Yeah, I am, what are you doin' here?" she sounded pretty good for a woman who'd been unconscious for almost twenty four hours. She felt like she'd been hit by a bus though.

Steven sat up, never letting her hand go, "I'm here to bring you home."

"What d'ya mean, home?"

"We've--pulled some strings again--Rose we want you to come to Atlantis, where I work. I want you to come spend the rest of your life with me. I want you to come with me and see all the stars!"

She felt her heart tighten at this, was he serious, did he really mean he wanted to be with her forever. She slowly nodded, "I'd like that too," she managed, her thoughts instantly fled to her family. "What about my family?"

"You'll see them, not every weekend, as often as I see mine, but you'll see them. I promise."

Jackie must have been walking in just as Steven offered Rose the position because her reaction was instant, "Who the hell do you think you are!?" The older woman demanded as she glared at the replica of the Doctor. The same man who'd stolen Rose all those years ago, "Think you can just come in here!"

Rose felt her mind wander back to another time completely as her mother continued to speak.

_"You forgot for a year!? An' I am left sittin' here! For a year! I just don't' believe you, why won't you tell me where you've been!"_

_"Actually it's my fault, I sort of employed Rose as my companion," he offered gently, feeling instantly sorry for his younger partner, not for getting her in trouble, but that she had to deal with this woman every day._

_"When you say companion…is this a sexual relationship?" The officer asked._

_"No!" they both immediately denied it._

_"Then what is it, because you, you waltz, all charm and smiles! An' the next thing I know she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How ol' are you? Forty- forty five!? You find her on the internet, go online and call yourself a doctor!?"_

_"Am a Doctor!?"_

_She was heated, "Prove it then! Stitch this mate!" without another word she slapped him across the face._

"Mum!" Rose shouted, grimacing as pain shot through her head, "Stop," she said in a softer weaker tone. She didn't know where that memory came from but she looked up at her Doctor, her Steven and smiled as she grabbed his hand. "I'm goin' travelin' with him."

Jackie was sure she felt like she was losing her daughter all over again. She was about to say something else when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to Pete. Damn him, she thought silently, every time she tried to stop Rose from something, he stepped in her way. First with saving her Doctor, then keeping Rose safe in the house, now with this.

"Rose, we just want you to be happy love. If happy means you go with Steven, then you should," he paused and stepped closer to the pair, he didn't know the previous Doctor, but he'd heard Mickey's reaction. He also knew what Rose would be facing. Moving over he gently cupped his daughter's face, "I haven't been the kind of father you've always wanted or dreamt of." he paused, "And for that I'm so sorry. Rose I want you to be happy, an' you're so much like me you need adventure, you have to be out there. I had hoped Torchwood would suffice, but now--knowing what you're going to be doing for the rest of your life if you take this job," he smiled, "Rose you can't turn this down, because if you do, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Next Adventure

March 13th, 2009

Rose stood in the doorway to her house, Steven stood behind her, holding her one bag as she said goodbye.

Rose stood holding her baby sister for a moment, "You are going to be the most amazing woman one day. You'll rule the world," she pressed a kiss to Lilly's forehead.

Standing up she offered her father a quick hug, he pulled her close, squeezing her for a moment, "I love you Rose," he whispered. She handed Lily to him.

"I love you all," she replied. Rose finally faced her mother, whose face was red with tears. Reaching out Rose wiped one of them away, "I'll be fine mum, an' I'll phone."

Jackie nodded; they'd worked so hard after Rose's accident to keep the truth about the Doctor and the time traveling from their daughter. Rose hadn't ever really questioned it. However, Jackie suddenly realized there was no use; her daughter was too much like her real father, too much like the Pete from the other universe. Never one to sit still, she always had to have an adventure.

With another short wave goodbye, Rose stepped out of the house, Steven smiled at her, and he held out his hand, which she willingly accepted. "Ready Hermoid," he spoke. A second later with a bright light the two disappeared.

Steven gripped her hand, as they stood in the gate room. Rose stood in awe of the huge gate before her. Steven told her all about it in the short time they had before she got out of the hospital. Her smaller bag hung off her shoulder, her larger duffle was hanging off Stephen's shoulder, as he reached down and entwined his fingers through her's. "How you feeling?" he questioned softly, gazing down at her.

She gave him a hesitant glance before turning her eyes back to the giant ring of what appeared to be water. It was the event horizon, and while she'd given lectures on things like this, she'd never imagined she'd stand here one day staring up at it. "Little overwhelmed," she replied softly. "What's it feel like?"

"You've got a go Atlantis," a man, Rose have come to learn, named Colonel Mitchell, spoke from the control room.

Taking a deep breath, Rose closed her eyes and felt the cold surround her, a moment later she was stepping through on the other side. When she opened her eyes, she was positive for a moment her heart stopped. The room they stood in was huge, as she looked up and around, she saw a second level containing what she could only assume were the controls and a small office, there were hallways splitting off in either side of the main area, and a stair case straight ahead.

Elizabeth grinned as she hurried down the stairs, Rodney, Carson and Jeannie right behind her. "Welcome to Atlantis," Steven's voice pulled her out of her observations.

She turned just in time to watch the wormhole shut down. She felt her stomach turn, this was it, and she was no longer on Earth, no longer in her safe little world. For just a moment Rose felt the overwhelming need to run the other way and turn back. However, she realized not only was it too late, but this was an adventure; one she'd longed for as far back as she could recall.

Elizabeth stepped up towards Rose, and instantly gave the younger woman a hug, surprising her slightly, before Rose accepted it openly, "Welcome Rose."

Steven smirked down at his companion, "I believe you've been assigned a room down from mine. Come on, I'll show you the way." He told her a bit about the city, its history the first few adventures of when they'd found the city, some of his own adventures. It wasn't a terribly long walk, and she found that while the walls were a little bleak, it left lots of people around who said hello.

Finally he stopped at what she assumed to be a room and he swiped his hand over a small consol on the wall, "There's three settings for the door, you'll get the hang of it, setting one is open, setting two is closed and setting three is closed and locked. Most of us leave our doors unlocked at night in case of an emergency. Feel free to lock yours however if it makes you feel more comfortable we'll contact you through your ear piece before entering."

Rose stepped into the dark room, and was stunned when the room began to glow with light.

Steven seemed equally stumped, "Did you--"

She shook her head, "Sorry I was thinking how dark it was in here?"

"You have the gene wait until I tell Rodney and Carson! Sorry, only about a hundred and fifty of us living on the base have this specific gene that it really takes to run this city."

"You mean…I've got some genetic screw up?"

He shook his head, "Not at all, it just means your family probably descended from the builders of this city somewhere along your family tree."

Rose was vaguely aware that the northern doctor was still talking, however her eyes had since landed on what appeared to be a balcony. Walking over to the doors she was stunned when they opened for her with ease. She was met by the beautiful smell of ocean, and water for as far as the eye could see. The sun was just beginning to set--strangely enough in what appeared to be the south, and casting beautiful orange and red hues over the ocean. Rose was absolutely amazed as her balcony over looked the further and smaller parts of the city. There were two piers on either side of her balcony and smaller towers. As she looked down at the city before her, she realized they were no longer in the central tower.

She felt her breath being driven from her body in complete awe. She nearly jumped when she felt a hand against her's. She looked back at Steven, who offered her a knowing smile. "It's the most magnificent thing on the face of this planet and we're the only people in the two universes who know about. Makes you wonder what else humans are missing doesn't it."

"How much do we live in?"

He grasped her hand and pointed out towards one of the piers, "We have an aquatic team now, divers, that study the water and culture around us, they're labs and lives are the small buildings at the end of those two docks as well as the other three. Two years ago we managed to get to some of the lower levels, and we've discovered we have an entire area set specifically to under stand the culture and life of the under water creatures, we also house all our sanitation under the city. The central tower which is directly behind us if you look up and back, houses all the Senior staff labs and offices, including the medical wing, the mess hall, the conference room and the gate room. It also houses puddle jumpers and what we've recently found to be smaller underwater vehicles.

Some of the smaller towers are other housing, we've spread out now, and we've also learned the two small towers off to your left are meant for families, we've got people looking into getting those fixed up in case anyone wants to start a family some day here. Over on the other side there's the work out and training area for all military personnel. Carson's got his own medical training facility opposite of that, where they run further testing and information, he's also got a larger infirmary over in that area, which is the one I manage. He begins the care for the critical patients, once they're no longer critical and they can be transported we take them to the infirmary over to the north. It was found about eight years back as well, which was when I was originally offered the position.

Rodney's science labs are all over here on the south west side, the buildings you see out more towards the piers are his less trusted people, he assumes by keeping them there they can't kill or hurt anyone to terribly because all the main systems are closer to the tower. Rodney and Radek both run teams and their labs are in the central spire. That's most of it now, oh and archeology, that's to the north east, run by Dr. Daniel Jackson, you met him at the wedding. We've seen all of Atlantis, we probably only inhabit three quarters of it. We've got over five hundred personnel, we started with two, and then as time went by and we realized the scale of this mission we hired more. Once the SGC was destroyed back home, some of the more seasoned people decided to come here, there's only one hundred crew members on the Orion, so we got practically everyone else who didn't retire or quit. It's a fairly good program."

Rose took a moment to take everything he'd said in, then she glanced at him again, "And the rest of the planet?"

"There's land about twenty minutes ahead we call it Cassiopeia; it was Radek's idea, but most of us like it, that's where the Athosians and surviving Satedans live, along with several other races we've helped over six years. The scientists figured out a way to both keep them safe and get them help quickly if needed. Some of our... most seasoned officer's live there, including one General Jack O'Neill, he's actually built himself a little cabin on the ocean."

Rose shook her head laughing, "It's all so surreal, I mean look at this!" she grinned like a child at Christmas, "It's like something out of a science fiction novel or movie!"

Steven smiled softly and nodded, "It is, but then that's what makes it so-- fantastic! Do you like it?"

"Oh I love it!" her face practically breaking as she grinned like crazy. She shook her head as the wind blew softly against her neck, caressing her cheeks as if to welcome her to the beautiful city, "No wonder you never sit still."

He chuckled and leaned against the railing of the balcony with her, "Not a bad life," he replied casually.

Her gaze shot to him instantly and she narrowed her eyes for a moment before bursting into the giggles, "Better with two," she replied as she took his hand back and squeezed it.

o0o

Rose was lying in her new bed late that night, staring up at the ceiling, she couldn't shake her nerves tonight. There were far too many unfamiliar sounds, she could remember feeling like this after she'd come home from the hospital after the accident ten years ago. She recalled sleeping with her parents that night, something she hadn't done since she was a small child.

Although now Rose was really wishing she could crawl into her parent's bed again and make them chase all her fears away. While she was completely fascinated by this whole world, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared. Se was terrified out of her mind. She fought aliens, but this was a whole new realm of that.

Sighing Rose tossed her covers aside, she felt like she was going crazy, she hated staying in new places. And though the first night was always the worst, Rose felt completely terrified in this place. She slipped out of the bed and padded to the door, a moment later she was in the hallway looking at all the doors.

She suddenly realized she couldn't remember which door was Stephen's. Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea after all. She knew Stephen would help her feel better, but now she was standing in the dark hallway even more afraid. He's said he was a couple doors down, but did he actually mean a couple and to which side.

Rose was about to knock on one door when it flew open, she jumped back and let out a tiny yelp. Whoever she'd practically knocked on made the same surprised sound. It took a moment, for Rose to realize it was Cayden.

"Wh--what are you doin' up?" Cayden asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I--" how could she explain she was terrified of spending the night in her own bedroom, especially to an Air Force Major, her teammate.

"Oi, what are you two up to?" came the Northern brogue, one Rose was all too happy to hear as she turned and gave Steven the biggest grin she could muster.

"I'll be goin' back to sleep now," mumbled Cayden as she disappeared back into her room. Rose turned to face Steven, only to find him with his arms crossed giving her a knowing grin, "When I was a little boy, my mum wouldn't let me sleep in her bed, always forced me to sleep in my bed," he gently turned her back towards her room. "An' I'm gonna do the same to you," Steven sat her down on the bed, "Lie down," he ordered softly as he slipped off his own slippers and climbed in beside her, pulling the covers up.

"What are you doin?"

He studied her for a moment, "Mum always made me sleep in my own bed; to get used to the sounds or convince me there were no monsters. But she always stayed with me. So I'm stayin' with you. That all right?"

She shook her head with a grin, "Yeah, that's fantastic," she whispered as she curled into his arms, one which had slipped under her to pull her closer. Rose couldn't explain it, but as this man she'd only known for five days held her close, she realized she felt safe in his arms, safe and perhaps even loved. She took a deep relaxing breath, marveling at how familiar he felt, and smelled. It was like old leather and experience. Sighing she settled in and closed her eyes.

"You'll get used to it Rose, it's unnerving at first. It gets better."

"Thank you Steven."

He nodded as he rested his chin atop her head and he softly began to hum. Taking notice that moments later he'd lulled her into a deep slumber, "Sleep well my wolf," he pressed a kiss to her head and closed his eyes, getting comfortable wrapped around her.

o0o

After their short meeting, Rose was scheduled to speak to Kate Heightmeyer for an hour, although she'd spoken to a psychologist after the car accident, this felt different. Steven had told her where to go, but he'd been called down to the infirmary on a last minute check up for someone so he'd had to go.

Rose was half way through Steven's directions when she realized she was no doubt lost, she stood still for a moment, trying to recognize something, anything that would tip her off to where she was and where she had to go.

"Hey long time no see!" a voice called out to her; she'd been on her way to a panic attack when she spotted Cayden in the hallway. The Major gave her a huge smile, "Hiya teammate!" she greeted, "You okay, you don't look so good?" she questioned.

Rose sighed, "I'm lost—sorry, I uh, I'm looking for Dr. Heightmeyer."

"Oh you're not that far off, here," Cayden led her around another corner with a soft smile, "I can't tell you how glad I am that I'm not going to be the only girl on the team. I was afraid my brother would find away to stick me with all boys and be massively over protective."

Rose smiled, she found herself beginning to really like this woman, "Did you know about the Stargate program?" she questioned.

"No, not at all, it was actually Colonel Sheppard who spoke to me; Carson refused to even ask me because he didn't want me in danger."

Rose smirked oddly, "Aren't you in the Air Force?"

"I can't explain the concept of older brother protection, because I'm the youngest of seven and four of those are boys."

"Thank you Cayden, for--" she didn't know what to thank her for, but Rose was finding this woman to be a great comfort to have around.

The woman nodded squeezing the woman's hand, "That's what friends are for," she replied, before waving goodbye and heading down the hallway, as if she was the world's most confident person.

The only thing that made Rose realize otherwise was when Sadie turned the corner, and a second later was seen heading in the opposite direction, causing Rose to laugh out loud. She sighed and knocked on Dr. Heightmeyer's office door. She could get used to this place, granted it would take a while, but she had the feeling that once she was used to it, once she'd found her own two feet, she'd had some amazing friends and memories.

The blonde woman from the day earlier appeared at the door, "Come on in Rose. Would you like anything to drink, coffee, tea, hot chocolate?"

"Coffee would be nice thanks." Rose took a seat on one of the couches, and instantly was mesmerized by the stunning view the woman had through the window.

Kate smiled as she watched Rose just stare out in the window for a few moments, before moving over to the younger woman and offering her a cup of coffee, "It's the best view on Atlantis, well in my opinion anyway. So Rose, tell me a little bit about your childhood."

Rose offered a smile as she accepted the cup and watched Kate take a seat, "How much do you know?"

"Well, I know what your file, says but that's all I know about anyone. I don't want to know the piece of paper I'm asking to know you."

Rose nodded and paused, "I was in a car accident ten years ago--I lost my memory, the first six years of my life is a giant blank and the three years prior to the accident were gone."

"How do you feel about that?" Kate asked.

Rose paused for another moment, "Have you ever felt like those years of your life have been erased…and not on accident?"

"How do you mean?"

"See thing is, I can't remember the first six years of my life, or those three years, but I feel like I should remember them. I feel like I do remember them but I've just been told something else for so long that I started believin' that instead. My mum said she an' da got divorced when I was five, an' that's why I don't remember him in my early childhood."

"And you don't believe that to be true."

"I think my real dad is dead--I have these memories, of my mum cryin' or gettin' really drunk one night an' talkin' about da'. I think if my mum really divorced my father then she'd never have done that."

"Tell me what you do remember Rose, or what you recall."

"I recall a face; so close and so familiar I can almost touch it, but he's just out of reach."

Kate nodded, "What does he look like?"

"I dunno, tall an' muscular, handsome, but I can't see his face he's always there though. Making me feel safe when I'm scared--"

"What happened after the car accident? You said you don't remember the three years before, but in your file it says less than a year after that accident you were already making your way through A-levels and working on your degrees."

"I wish I could explain it better. Something happen to me during those three years, something that's right there that I can't remember; it was probably the most important thing of my life and my family lied to me."

Kate nodded, "You're not the first to forget something big; take your time. If you'd like we can continue our sessions, they might be good for you, have you ever spoken to anyone about this?"

Rose shook her head, "Mum always said I was fine, no need to talk to anyone. I never thought anythin' of it, but it always bothered me a little that she wasn't, I don't know," Rose shrugged her thought off.

"That she wasn't more concerned about helping you find what you've lost?"

"Yeah, seems to me a mother would support her daughter in that way--maybe that's part of the reason I think there's more than what they're telling me."

"You could be right. It wouldn't be the first time a mother or father lied to protect their children." Kate smiled for a moment, then continued, "Tell me about the first time you met Steven?"

Rose hesitated for a moment, before smiling softly, "I was sitting in a café, when he came in and sat down across from me. We just started to talk. Can I ask you a question?"

"You can, I can't guarantee I'll be able to answer it though."

Rose nodded and continued anyway, "Is he seein' anyone?"

Kate giggled lightly at that, "No, Steven's--well maybe you should ask him about Nina sometime. However, I will tell you this he does seem to have taken to you quite a bit. What do you think of him?"

"I think he's kind, he's funny. I like him because he's very firm. It doesn't seem like he'll take anything from anyone he doesn't like."

Kate affirmed Rose's answer with a short nod, "Steven has a tendency to stand up for the underdogs, maybe that's what makes him so--amazing. It would take a blind person to notice his amazing qualities. It would also take a blind person to notice the way he and you look at one another. You were talking about a man; who you couldn't identify that always made you feel safe--do you find Steven to be similar to that person?"

"Last night I couldn't fall asleep, and Steven came to stay with me, nothing serious, just slept there right beside me until I fell asleep. I've never felt that safe, at least not that I recall. Steven has this ability to make me see the good in everything. After I met him the first time I could hardly get through my day without thinking about him, hoping we'd see each other again. Is that wrong?"

"Heavens no, everyone wants to feel safe Rose. Everyone on this base has insecurities, you are no different. In fact I'd be surprised if you were completely comfortable here right out of the gate. Well our time is almost up, I'm going to put you down for a time next week if that's all right, and I'll clear you for active duty."

Rose nodded; she hadn't even realized the time had gone so fast, "See you next week Dr. Heightmeyer."

"Call me Kate, and I'll see you next week, my door is always open though if you need to talk."

o0o

Rose stepped into the infirmary, and was stunned at how busy it appeared; in the midst of it all was Steven. She watched him for a moment as he gave out orders or spoke kindly to one of the patients, she felt a short pull at her heart as she watched him speak to one patient; a child, he was bent over her holding her hand tightly and speaking in hushed tones to her, offering her comfort.

"Rose, here for you physical?" Carson's questioned startled Rose out of her reverie. She looked at the Scotsman before nodding and following him to a curtained area.

"What happened?"

Carson patted the cot, allowing her to take a seat, "A couple of the Athosian children were playing and fell down a rather steep hill, they'll be fine, superficial wounds mostly, but their parents were worried so Steven and I were caring for them."

"I can come back--"

Carson chuckled softly as he looked at her with a knowing glance, "Nonsense love, this is my job as well. Besides if ye wanna go off world tomorrow ye can't come back. Now it's a simple exam, completely standard; tell me how you feel."

"Overwhelmed," Rose replied softly as he drew the curtain around the bed she was now sitting on.

"Aye, this place can be a little frightening at first. Any chronic illness in your history?"

"No, Carson, how long have you been here?"

Carson smiled, "I was the third person hired for this mission. I knew nothing about the Stargate Program, just like you. I was a geneticist and surgeon in Scotland when Elizabeth came and spoke to me. I wasn't quick to take the position but it didn't take long before I decided to take the job. Rodney was the second and Elizabeth was the first of course. So that would have been almost seven years ago, and we've been in Atlantis for almost six years now. Don't worry lass you'll get used to it."

Rose smiled nervously and gave him a brief nod, he marked a few things on her chart then offered her a warm smirk, "You appear to be quite healthy. Though if you have any trouble, including insomnia, please let Steven or myself know we'll be happy to help."

"Thanks Dr. Beckett--"

"Carson lass, just Carson."

o0o

Rose sighed as she stood on the balcony outside the control room and just looked at everything before her, amazed at how far the water seemed to stretch.

She jumped when she felt a pair of hands slide around her waist and a chin rest against her shoulder. She shook her head for a moment, "It's the most amazing and most terrifying thing I've ever seen."

Steven pressed a kiss to her cheek, "But you like it?"

She turned in his arms, "I love it!"

"Welcome home Rose Tyler."

The End

Next Time on The Slow Path:

_"Where's Steven!?" Rose questioned._

_Lorne looked around, his eyes going wide, "I think they might have gotten away."_

_"What the 'ell do you mean we lost her! Cayden she's twenty-one we're supposed to be keeping an eye on her!" Growled Steven._

_Rose looked forward, down the long dark tunnel, feeling an overwhelming sense of dread as she looked at Lorne who was standing five feet away from her, "NOW!" he cried._

_She took a step forward just as a wall of fire seemed to engulf the entire cave._


End file.
